


SilverFlintHamilton Tumblr Prompts

by salatuh



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Unrelated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salatuh/pseuds/salatuh
Summary: A collection of SilverFlintHamilton drabbles with varying ratings and settings.Read each chapter summary for rating and prompt fill details. :D





	SilverFlintHamilton Tumblr Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Prompt: Model Husbands John and Thomas are eyeing their photographer, James Flint. Eventual lead up to Silver/Flint/Hamilton.

They stood under the strobe lights, shifting positions with a comfortable silent fluidity, eyes unblinking and focused on what- or rather who- laid behind the camera lens.

“Johnny,” Thomas murmured following a flash of light and a change in positions.

“What, babe?” John S. Hamilton said while clearing his throat, and standing with his head cocked to the side in a sultry pose to the camera.

“Have you noticed...”

Silver waited until they were clear to move again with the wave of a strong freckled arm before answering distractedly.

“Noticed what?”

Thomas licked his lips and hummed, a flush crawling up his neck underneath the collar of the crisp steel blue dress shirt he modeled. “This...” The lights faded away and presented them with a clear view their photographer leaning on the ground, propped up on one elbow in a ridiculously suggestive manner... “Flint.”

John took in Flint’s waving ginger locks, his tight chino pants that fit over his hips in just the right manner, and his appraising, calculating jade eyes that hid behind the camera with another click of the shutter. He leaned against Thomas’ solid chest and bit his bottom lip with a small groan.

“What about him?” John muttered distractedly after another flash of the strobelights.

“Don’t be coy, darling. It doesn’t suit you.”

They gave each other a playful side eyed glare and mirrored knowing grins before looking away at the sound of their agent, Jack Rackham, clearing his throat.

“Could you two please...” Jack stood on the sidelines and made a motion with his hands like the separating of the Red Sea. John and Thomas sighed and broke apart, shrugging back into the clothes they were modeling, and Jack nodded his assent. “Yes, much better. Thank you for remembering that this is a Louis Vuitton photoshoot and not a soft pornography set.”

±±±

Jack came and stood beside his very highly paid and highly recommended photographer with a tight face. “Sorry about that,” he said over James Flint’s shoulder. “They tend to gang up on new photographers who they find... intriguing.”

The ginger gruffly coughed into his shoulder and bent over his camera kit, searching for a wider lens. “I thought you said they were a couple,” he muttered.

“Yes, indeed they are...” Jack looked over to Thomas and John staring with wanton looks at Mr. Flint’s backside. He tsked and waved his hand at them to stop. Jack quickly stood at attention, hands behind his back when the photographer came back up and twisted a new lens onto his camera front.

Mr. Flint raised his eyebrows and hummed with a nod, checking the grip of the lens. “They must be quite happy together,” he muttered and checked the focus of the camera through the eyepiece.

Jack crossed his arms and followed behind him. “Yes, I suppose. What makes you say so?”

“It’s not every day you get a gorgeous married couple appreciating your backside with mutual interest.”

Jack balked at Mr. Flint’s blunt remark, turning red almost instantaneously.

Mr. Flint went back to his post on the floor, leaning on his side with a knee bent up, camera in his hands. “Would you two mind standing juuuust a bit closer together? Excellent, that’s better.”

Thomas and John stood shoulder to chest, like an open invitation for James to slip right in and be welcomed into the fold. Soft strobe lights flashed brightly, illuminating them and giving James room to hum appreciatively.

“I might be able to take on more shoots with your clients, Mr. Rackham.”

Jack twisted his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek. “While I’m sure we would love to, I have to be frank and state that the only way that’s going to happen is if you’re willing to negotiate your hourly rate.”

“I’m amenable to that,” James muttered.

Jack moved closer, and stared at the computer screen where an image of John leaning his head suggestively on Thomas’ chest lit up. “Is that so...” He trailed off.

“Having two gorgeous models regularly spread out on my bed is an opportunity I’m not too keen on passing up,” James stated matter of factly. Jack swallowed at the shine of sharp white teeth in a lopsided grin pointed at him. “And booking more shoots with one of the most highly sought after photographers in the modeling world at 80 percent of his hourly rate?” He shook his head and chuckled. “Poor old Jack, what a terrible time you’re going to have gaining more clients with this portfolio under your arm.”

Jack eyed him and leaned closer. “Make it 65 percent and you’ll have a new contract set up for weekly shoots on your desk by Monday...”

±±±

Thomas placed his elbow on John’s shoulder. “I wonder what’s got Jack’s panties all bunched up in a twist this time,” he whispered into his husband’s ear. John shrugged and returned Flint’s toothy grin.

Jack walked toward them in a huff. “You two better not fuck it up this time, I just got us lined up with a damn good bargain and regular sessions.”

John folded into Thomas’ chest and rested his chin into it, peering over at Mr. Flint’s thick hands deftly unscrewing the tops off his lighting umbrellas.

Thomas looked on with a hooded gaze as Mr. Flint gracefully sat down at his computer desk with splayed out thighs, eyes flicking up every so often in a playful manner. Thomas felt himself bashfully grinning and looking down into John’s curly locks. “Does this deal start immediately? I’m in the mood to get out of this bloody suit as soon as possible...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the crack! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @Silversexual :)


End file.
